Unfortunate Events
by Dominic Stratford
Summary: "S-sensei..." / "Ya?" / "...Jurnalnya tidak ada." / Perjuangan seorang Haruno Sakura sebagai sekertaris kelas untuk mencari jurnal yang entah kemana hilangnya / Warning inside


.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** OOC *maybe*, Canon, TYPO, Bad for EYD & Language

.

.

.

..::Unfortunate Events::..

.

.

.

Hah... Hahh... Hah... 'Sial', aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Gara-gara jam weker di kamarku rusak aku jadi terlambat bangun. Dan bisa-bisanya ayah dan Sasori-nii seenaknya meninggalkanku. Memang sih, hari ini tidak ada pelajaran karena ujian semester sudah berakhir dua hari yang lalu. Tapi tetap saja, sebagai pengurus kelas, aku tidak mau memberikan contoh yang tidak baik terhadap teman-temanku, apalagi kalau diejek si Ino-pig itu. Ugh, sebagai rivalnya aku tidak mau reputasiku turun di depannya.

Aku terus saja berlari sekencang mungkin, aku juga tidak menghiraukan sapaan orang-orang saat aku berlari menuju kelasku yang berada di lantai tiga, di ujung lorong. Setelah sampai di kelas, aku tidak menyadari adanya keberadaan guru, aku menghela napas lega. "Hei, forehead, terlambat lagi huh?" ejek Ino kepadaku. Aku tersenyum menantang, lebih kelihatan seperti menyeringai, "Apa kau tidak bisa lihat sendiri Ino-pig?"sahutku, membuat munculnya perempatan di dahinya. "S-sudahlah Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." Ah, Hinata. Temanku yang satu ini memang yang paling pemalu di angkatan kami. Aku mengangguk lalu menduduki bangku yang terletak di barisan kedua dari depan.

Kegaduhan yang sedari tadi terjadi di kelas tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sunyi. Aku memutar kepalaku agar dapat melihat ke pintu kelas. Kulihat disana ada sensei yang menjadi wali kelas kami selama satu semester kedepan.

"Haruno-san, jurnal kelas dimana ya?"

"Ah, iya sensei."

Aku mencari jurnal kelas yang biasanya aku taruh di lemari kayu setinggi satu meter di pojok kelas. Tetapi... Nihil. Aku tidak menemukan jurnal tersebut. Kakashi-sensei yang menyadari perubahan wajahku menjadi pucat pasi itu bertanya padaku,

"Ada apa Haruno-san?"

"S-sensei..."

"Ya?"

"...Jurnalnya tidak ada."

Aku bisa melihat rahangnya mengeras. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum ramah, tetapi ada aura hitam di belakangnya. Membuat kami semua merinding.

"Temui aku di ruang guru setelah istirahat nanti." Kakashi-sensei mengatakan itu lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini aku masih berada di kelas. Tentu saja mencari keberadaan jurnal tersebut. Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten ikut membantuku. Tadi Kakashi-sensei menyuruhku untuk menemuinya di ruang guru. Oh jangan lupakan ceramahan yang harus aku dengarkan selama setengah jam dari pria yang sudah memasuki pertengahan kepala tiga itu.

"Duh, Sakura-chan, kamu terakhir kali menyimpan jurnal itu dimana sih?"

"Seingatku aku menyimpan jurnal di lemari itu, Tenten-chan. Aku sudah mencari lima kali disitu. Tapi tidak ada." Kataku sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Umm, Sa-sakura-chan, maaf ya. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu mencari jurnal lebih lama lagi. Neji-niisan sudah menungguku." Aku mengikuti arah tatapannya. Ada Neji-senpai di pintu kelas. Kulirik Tenten di sampingku yang mati-matian menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Lalu aku melihat Hinata lagi. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Mengingat betapa merepotkan kakak kelasku yang satu ini kalau sudah menyangkut Hinata. Anggap saja ia dianugerahi tuhan mengidap sister-complex.

"Aku juga Sakura. Maaf ya, tetapi Sai-kun mengajakku pulang bersama."

"Ah iya, tidak apa-apa kok teman-teman." Aku berusaha memberikan senyuman semanis mungkin.

"Kami duluan ya Tenten-chan, Sakura-chan. Jaa ne" kata Ino saat meninggalkan kami. Di belakang Ino ada dua bersaudara itu. Kulihat Neji-senpai mulai menasehati Hinata. Aku tersenyum kecil. Kakak yang baik. Beruntung Sasori-nii tidak mengidap sister-complex seperti kakak kelasku yang satu ini.

Aku masih melihat kepergian mereka dari sini. Setelah keberadaan mereka sudah mulai menjauh, aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Mataku tertuju pada seseorang yang berada di bawah pohon sakura di taman belakang, disana ada Kakashi-sensei yang sedang membaca novel err, katakan saja novel itu berisi konten menyesatkan. Ugh, melihat Kakashi-sensei, aku kembali teringat akan perkataannya saat di ruang guru tadi, perkataan itu berputar-putar di otakku seperti kaset rusak yang seakan tidak mau berhenti. 'Kalau jurnal itu tidak ketemu, kupastikan seluruh siswa kelas X-A tidak akan mendapatkan rapot mereka.' Arghh, kepalaku menjadi pusing mendadak.

Aku butuh istirahat, tentu saja tanpa pikiran yang membebaniku seperti ini,

"Sudahlah Tenten-chan. Kita lanjutkan besok saja mencari jurnalnya."

"Apa tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan?"

Tentu saja tidak! Bagaimana kalau jurnal itu tidak ketemu. Lalu kami semua tidak mendapatkan rapot. Lalu... Lalu...

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo pulang!" kataku sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima." Kataku sambil melepas sepatu yang kupakai lalu menjatuhkan diri ke sofa di ruang tamu. "Okaeri." Kata Okaa-chan. "Sasori-nii kemana?" tanyaku. Okaa-chan menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu, tampak berpikir. "Tadi katanya sih Sasori-chan mau menginap di rumah temannya, kalau tidak salah namanya I... Hita... Ita... Ah iya, Itachi." Oh, Itachi-senpai. Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Aku rasa tidak ada yang harus kami bicarakan lagi. Aku memutuskan pergi ke kamarku, sekedar mencari ketenangan. Aku menaiki anak tangga yang menghubungkan antara lantai satu dengan lantai dua itu satu persatu lalu memasuki pintu berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga sakura.

Setelah yakin pintu di belakangku telah tertutup rapat, aku merebahkan diri di kasurku yang berukuran king size. Pikiranku kembali melayang ke jurnal yang tiba-tiba menghilang itu. Aku berpikir keras. Seingatku aku menaruhnya di dalam lemari kayu itu, iya benar. Mungkin besok aku akan mengeluarkan semua benda yang sangat tidak layak untuk berada di lemari itu lalu mencarinya. Yah, kalian tahu kan? Anak laki-laki yang melakukan itu semua. Mereka seenaknya memasukkan kertas-kertas ulangan harian mereka yang diisi dengan tulisan ceker ayam dan tambahan tulisan 'REMIDI' dengan tinta merah di atasnya, menambah kesan bahwa otak mereka tidak pernah terpakai disaat-saat seperti itu.

"Sakura-chan, ayo makan." Kata Okaa-chan membuyarkan lamunanku sambil mengetuk pintu kamar.

Dengan enggan aku melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar lalu turun. Kulirik jam dinding yang berada di ruang keluarga. 19:37. Seharusnya Otou-san sudah pulang dari satu setengah jam yang lalu.

"Okaa-chan, Otou-san kemana?"

"Ia dinas di luar kota selama seminggu ini. Ayo makan, hari ini menunya kare." Kata Okaa-chan sambil menyodorkan mangkuk berisi kare ke arahku. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Itadakimasu."

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan aku mendudukkan diriku di sofa. Aku melamun. Okaa-chan menepuk bahuku pelan lalu mengisi tempat kosong di sebelahku. "Apa ada masalah lagi?" aku menoleh ke arahnya. Okaa-chan melanjutkan, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa menceritakannya kepada ibu." Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Aku memulainya dengan menghela nafas.

"Okaa-chan..."

"Ya?"

"Tadi Kakashi-sensei memintaku untuk mengumpulkan jurnal kelas."

"Lalu?"

"Jurnal itu hilang. Padahal aku sudah mencarinya di tempat biasa aku menaruh jurnal itu. Tapi tetap tidak ada."

"Kapan terakhir kali kau mengisi jurnal?"

"Sehari sebelum ujian dimulai."

"Umm, kau ingat tidak kelasmu itu ditempati kelas berapa saat ujian?"

Aku berpikir, "Seingatku kelas itu ditempati oleh kelas XII-C."

"Nah, coba saja kau tanyakan jurnal itu ke kakak kelasmu. Mungkin saja mereka tahu." Kata Okaa-chan sambil tersenyum. Ah, benar juga! Di sekolah kami memang seperti itu. Di saat ujian kelas kami akan diacak. YOSH! Aku akan mencobanya besok.

"Ah, terima kasih ya Okaa-chan!" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Aku mengikuti saran dari Okaa-chan. Aku berharap dewi fortune akan berpihak kepadaku. Tapi ternyata tidak. Aku sudah menanyakan itu ke beberapa eh, bukan. Lebih tepatnya semua senpai kelas XII-C. Tapi semuanya berkata tidak tahu.

Aku bahkan menanyakan itu pada beberapa cleaning service yang bekerja di sekolahku. Aku pikir mereka setiap hari membersihkan kelas. Mungkin saja mereka menemukan jurnal itu berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya, lalu mereka menyimpannya di suatu tempat. Tapi mereka juga bilang tidak menemukan jurnal saat membersihkan kelas-kelas di lantai tiga.

Dan disini lah aku, melamun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, di kelas. Aku menyerah pada keadaan. Berharap mendapatkan pencerahan dari Kami-sama yang tiba-tiba muncul di pengelihatanku lalu memberitahukan keberadaan jurnal itu. Aku tau itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Aku hanya... Berharap pada harapan bodoh. Aku menghela nafas. Entah sudah berapa banyak karbondioksida dan uap air yang telah aku keluarkan secara keras hari ini. Lalu aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang membuat pundak sebelah kananku agak sedikit terbebani. Aku menoleh. Rock Lee ternyata.

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja... Aku tidak menemukan jurnal yang Kakashi-sensei minta."

"Yosh! Kau tidak boleh patah semangat Sakura-chan. Kau harus tetap mencarinya!" katanya sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum memamerkan gigi-giginya yang terlihat berkilau seperti di iklan pasta gigi.

Sedikit menghela nafas, lalu aku berkata, "Sudah Lee-san. Aku sudah mencari jurnal di lemari kayu itu tujuh kali, aku sudah menanyakan pada senpai-senpai yang menempati kelas ini saat ujian, aku juga sudah menanyakan pada cleaning service yang biasanya membersihkan kelas-kelas di lantai tiga. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu." Jawabku sambil menunduk, sedih.

"Aku jadi terharu pada sikap gigih dan semangat masa muda yang Sakura-chan tunjukkan." Kata Lee sambil menangis dan mengepalkan tangan dengan latar belakang langit senja dan ombak yang menggulung-gulung. Dramatis? Sangat. Aku hanya meringis menanggapi sikapnya itu. Oh, lihatlah. Sekarang ditambah Guy-sensei yang entah muncul darimana. Mereka menangis sambil berpelukan. Aku hanya memutar bola mata.

.

.

.

.

Aku pulang dengan langkah gontai. Mengingat betapa terkurasnya tenagaku hari ini hanya untuk mencari seonggok lembaran-lembaran berukuran A4 yang disatukan dengan sampul berwarna biru langit yang berisi absensi siswa di setiap harinya dan kolom untuk diisi guru tentang materi apa saja yang telah dipelajari di hari itu.

"Tadaima." Aku memasuki rumah bergaya Jepang itu, melepaskan sepatu yang aku pakai lalu langsung menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Aku tidak menghiraukan Okaa-chan yang membalas sapaanku tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menemukan jurnal itu, Sakura-chan?" Okaa-chan memulai pembicaraan diantara kami. Aku dan Okaa-chan sedang duduk di beranda belakang rumah sambil meminum teh hangat dan menikmati suasana di sore hari. Mendengar perkataan Okaa-chan aku jadi kembali termenung.

"Belum." Gumamku, aku menunduk.

"Kau sudah mencari jurnal itu di meja bapak bagian kaur kesiswaan?" Ah, benar juga ya! Biasanya setiap hari Rabu sekertaris kelas diminta untuk mengumpulkan jurnal kelas di meja Ibiki-sensei, kepala kaur bagian kesiswaan di Konoha High School.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Ku lihat Okaa-chan tersenyum, lalu membelai kepalaku lembut.

"Carilah disana. Mungkin saja ada."

.

.

.

.

Aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku ke ruangan Ibiki-sensei. Tetapi saat melewati ruang guru aku merasakan ada suara berat yang memanggilku. Aku menoleh. Aku mendapati Kakashi-sensei disana. Ia berjalan kearahku sambil tersenyum innocent.

"Ada apa Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ah Haruno-san, maafkan aku," aku menatapnya bingung.

"Aku baru ingat, jurnal kelas X-A sudah aku serahkan ke bagian administrasi untuk menukarnya dengan yang baru." Katanya. Ia tetap tersenyum. Asdfghjkl!~

Memang sih, jurnal kelas kami sudak robek disana sini, ditambah dengan banyak coretan di dalamnya.

Ia melanjutkan, "Maaf ya Haruno-san, sudah merepotkanmu,"

"Jurnal itu sekarang ada di mejaku. Jadi kau tenang saja." Kakashi-sensei tetap saja menampilkan tersenyum seribu watt nya.

Melihat aku yang tidak memberikan respon apa-apa, ia berkata, "Sudah dulu ya Haruno-san. Aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku." Ia berjalan melewatiku.

Uhh... Apa-apaan itu! Gara-gara jurnal itu, ah, bukan bukan, gara-gara Kakashi-sensei selama dua hari ini aku banyak beraktivitas, kurang tidur, sering melamun, hanya untuk mencari jurnal! Arghh! Kalau saja Kakashi-sensei itu bukan guru disini, sudah kupastikan ada benjolan bertingkat tiga yang menyembul diantara rambut peraknya itu. Aku juga bisa memastikan akan ada banyak sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulutku ini kalau saja ia bukan wali kelasku.

Huuh... Sabar Sakura.. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Ah, tapi biarlah. Aku menganggap ini sebagai dewi fortune telah berpihak kepadaku. Setidaknya sekarang otak dan badanku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Aku tersenyum. Lebar. Lalu melenggang ke taman belakang sekolah.

**Owari...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Fuaaah! Akhirnyaa, fic ini bisa selesai. Ouu ouu bahagiaa~ ^^**

**Ini fic pertama saya looh *ditabok readers**

**Sebenernya fic ini saya angkat dari kisah nyata sahabat saya.**

**Awalnya sih ragu-ragu mau nge-publish nih fic apa enggak,**

**Tapi daripada menuh-menuhin isi laptop, yaah akhirnya saya publish juga**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata, saya ucapkan...**

**Read n Review!**


End file.
